Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to automated air vehicles, such as drones, and particularly to unmanned multirotor air vehicles capable of automated and/or manual enclosure in order to protect vital components.
Description of the Related Art
Unmanned air vehicles, often referred to as drones, have become more and more common in recent years. However, these drones can be unsightly and unwieldy, with many protrusions for, for example, holding propellers. Such designs can be difficult to manually transport, and/or can leave vital components exposed to the elements and thus the possibility of damage.